


A Truesdale Christmas Story: a Yu-Gi-Oh G X Fan Fiction.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: I don't own any of the names or the Anime Show.





	A Truesdale Christmas Story: a Yu-Gi-Oh G X Fan Fiction.

**Author's Note:**

> In This Fan Fiction Tara Yuki, Jaden Yuki's Twin Sister and Zane Truesdale are grown up, married, and have two children of their own, You'll know their names and ages in this story.

Snow had just fallen down from the cloudy night sky, The Full Moon was shining it's brightest light, the stars in the night sky was twinkling their brightest light down on Domino City, and everyone was getting ready for Christmas, the snowplows were busy clearing the streets, every street light had a holiday decor hanging on the side of every street light, every store window was also decked out in holiday decor, a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and in her 20's, dressed in a warm outfit and a warm coat was walking out from one of the department stores, in her arms was bags full of Christmas Presents, she was walking on the sidewalk, until one of the Christmas presents fell out from one of the heavy bags and landed on a sidewalk, a man also in his 20's with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and was also dressed in a warm outfit and a warm coat, picked up the missing Christmas Present with his gloved hand, he hurried as fast as he could until he caught up with the woman and returned the Christmas Present to her.

However At The Kaiba Dome, there were some red hot action, It was a Duel Monsters Tournament, Duelists from all over the world was there, the people sitting in the seats saw some great dueling, there were some wins and some losses, Until it was the Final Round of the Tournament, Zane Truesdale was in the Finals of the Tournament, He had Just gotten through the first two rounds of the Tournament, Now he was in the Finals and was Dueling against a Novice Duelist from the India Duel Monsters Team, The novice Duelist had some weak duel monsters, and had No trap or Magic cards to protect them with, But Zane had his Cyber End Dragon on his side of the field. 

"Cyber End Dragon Finish It, Destroy His monster", Zane said as His Cyber End Dragon attacked the Novice Duelist Weak Duel Monster.

Zane had won the tournament, he got a trophy and was doing an interview with a news reporter, about an hour later Zane gathered his belongings in the dressing room, He started walking out of the Kaiba Dome, he got into his car, started driving home, about another hour later Zane arrived in a neighborhood in a Normal part of Domino City, He was looking at all the Christmas Lights and Christmas Decor that was at other people's homes, until he drove the car on the driveway in front of his house where he lived with his Wife Tara Yuki and their two children, Zane stopped the car, turned it off, He got out of the car, got his stuff out from the car trunk, he closed the trunk and started walking toward the front porch steps, he walked up the front porch steps, He was walking on the front porch that had a front porch swing, front porch chairs, he looked into the living room window, the living room lights were on, He saw his Wife Tara Yuki, she was a lot older, and was wearing a red long sleeve shirt, blue jean pants, and her brown hair was in a Ponytail, She was decorating the Christmas Tree, He saw their oldest 10-year-old brown hair, purple eyed, son named Seto Truesdale, He was wearing a long sleeve shirt that had both Cyber End Dragon and Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon on it,He was helping His mother Decorate the Christmas Tree, He saw their youngest 6-year-old brown hair, purple eyed daughter named Celina Truesdale, She was wearing a long sleeve outfit and pants, She was sitting on the couch and watching her mother and older brother decorate the Christmas Tree, Zane walked toward the front door, he opened the door, walked through the doorway, he took off his coat, hat, snow boots.

"Hi Honey", Tara said. 

"Hi Dad", Seto said. 

"Hi Daddy", Celina said. 

"Hi", Zane replied as he walked into the living room.

He sat down on the couch beside Celina, she moved closer to him. 

"Daddy, they won't let me help decorate the Christmas Tree", Celina said as she looked up at her dad with love in her eyes. 

"It's Because of your heart, you shouldn't be doing any work because of your weak heart", Seto replied. 

"Oh i see, Oh Daddy Earlier I wrote a letter to Santa Claus", Celina said. 

"Oh, what did you ask Santa For?", Zane asked while Tara and Seto were busy with the Christmas Tree. 

"You'll have to guess, Daddy", Celina answered.

"Did you asked Santa something for your mother?", Zane asked. 

"No", Celina answered with a light giggle. 

"Something For your big brother or Me?", Zane asked until Celina continued giggling. 

"No Daddy, do you Really want to know what I've asked Santa For?", Celina asked as she looked at her dad with love in her purple eyes. 

"All Right, what did you ask Santa Claus For", Zane answered as he looked at her. 

"I've Asked Santa For Snow, I wrote to Santa Claus and told Santa i would love to see it snow for Christmas, I remember when Seto and I used to go sledding in the snow and have Snowball fights, We would a Snow Castle, and a Snowman to Guard the Snow Castle", Celina said. 

Zane was stunned when he heard his youngest daughter wants snow for Christmas, He looked at Tara, she was shocked too, until Zane decided not to hurt his little girl's feelings. 

"Celina, how about if we talk about it after dinner", Zane said. 

"All Right, Daddy", Celina replied.


End file.
